User blog:QuantumRandomGenerator/Aokaria, The Blade That Shapes
Aokaria, the Blade that Shapes is a custom champion in League of Legends that will probably never exist. Design * Originally I came up with this idea for a custom champion involving Aokaria's dash on his W. I thought it was interesting to proc it on his 3 basic attack so you could jump around an enemy champion constantly. The difficult part was making it into an interesting ability. The first version involved dealing bonus damage, and get movement and attack speed. This was pretty plain and kind of uninteresting. I thank God, GreenMoriyama commented on my champion. I saw the problems it had. The steel storm idea came when I was in my physics class and we were learning about curbed forces. * Next I needed a dash. I thought long and far about a way to make it unique. The impact zone mechanic is the solution I found. * Now that I had a base ability and a dash, I needed some sort of sustain. The passive I originally had involved 3 separate attacks, each with a heal. The new "Point of interest mechanic requires him to actually play aggressively to get those bonus damage and healed basic attacks. * The final problem to his base kit was getting an ability that either had CC or had some sort of damage evasion/reduction. My original weapon break was interesting, but not spectacular. On a normal champion it might have been acceptable if it didn't have two essential flaws. First of all it was useless against ADC (as pointed out by GreenMoriyama) and second of all it didn't match his kit. At this point I decided to rework the ability ground up. I chose damage evasion this time and inspired myself from anime. The result was illusion of speed. Because Aokaria is intended as half assassin I still needed some damage so I added refracting strike. * Last, but not least, his ult. This was an absolute pain in the "Donger" (this is my usual swear when I can't swear in public) The problem with this is that I needed some sort of finisher ult. The original version was a no heal AoE ignite. My friends liked the ability, but I wasn't satisfied. So when I reworked steel flow I reworked the ult too. I really like the end result. That's about it. Abilities A Point of Interest spawns every seconds, lasting for 4 seconds. Over the duration, the Point of Interest will shrink to half its size. |description2 = If Aokaria steps on the Point of Interest, the Point of Interest will be consumed and allow his next basic attack within 5 seconds to deal as and heal for of that value. |description3 = Points of Interest will prioritize spawning near a champion who hasn't moved around or a cluster of enemies. |range = | }} }} Active: Aokaria dashes in the chosen direction, stopping at the first enemy champion hit. Aokaria deals physical damage and applies a 20% for 1.5 seconds to all enemies he dashes through. |description2 = Midway through the dash's maximum range is an Impact Zone which inflicts double the damage and a 60% . |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | | }} }} Every third basic attack Aokaria inflicts against an enemy champion causes him to strike viciously to dash around his target in a 120° arc, and deal bonus physical damage to the target and nearby enemies along the arc. Aokaria also gains and movement speed for 3 seconds. Not striking an enemy for 5 seconds will reset this passive. Aokaria starts the game dashing around his target clock-wise. Toggling this ability will switch dash direction. }} Slightly dash backwards and heal equal to all the damage done in the last . Cannot heal for more then 15% of your max health. |range = 200 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Increases the spawn rate of your "Points of Interest" Aokaria spawns clones every 0.5 seconds and when he uses his abilities around him for 6 seconds. Clones will move whenever Aokaria moves(including dashes and blinks) and will kamikaze into the nearest enemy champion dealing damage. Basic attacks and abilities will kill the clones instantly, even though more then one clone can't die per ability. Eemies can't take damage from more then 8 clones. Taking damage from more than 4 clones fears the enemy champion for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 700 |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} Lore * "The Kanju Swordsmen have existed for millennia. Their purpose in life was to eradicate any human that would cause to much chaos in the world. The power to change the world is a dangerous power no matter how much good or bad it does. It's a necessity to exterminate these people. The vile will cause only wound the world. The good on the other hand will heal the world at first, but later... Aokaria,pay attention! * I am paying attention, uncle. * Though you have mastered the technique of the Kanju, you have yet to be one. You have not completely accepted our creed and you still have not discarded your emotions. * "The blade that strikes faster than the eye" An unsuitable title for our swordsmanship style. * And why do you say that? * Because the technique has so much more potential. * You are young and the last of the Kanju. You have a lifetime to perfect it. * True. For now let's head to city to find our next target..." * These childhood memories were flooding his head while he was contemplating the piles of dead bodies around him. At the other side of the room the man on the throne was studying the strange swordsman that had slaughtered his entire army,the castle gaurds and even his own personal guards. But this man, no matter how horrifying the situation would have been for other people, showed no sign of fear towards his guest. * You have killed thousands just to get to me. May I know why you went through all this effort. * You have killed 1000 people for every victim that has fallen on my blade. * So is it revenge or are you a Justicar? * Neither. My beliefs require me to kill all those that cause great wounds to the world. The Noxian generals are on the top of my list. * A fanatic. How amusing. You are living weapon for a cause long lost. I have heard of the kanju. * Ohh. * An order that tried to shape history by killing specific targets. All this, but history won't remember you. How ironic. What is your name? * Aokaria * The blade that shapes. * Aokaria, the blade that shapes * But has no shape to the human eye. * I like it. * Shall we end this? * I believe this is the first Noxian with whom I have been able to have an understandable discussion. * Hmph. You have yet to see... * "Aokaria's blade strikes so fast you don't even see him unseath it let alone the blade's strike." - One of the few survivors of Aokaria's massacres Category:Custom champions